1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument which is adapted to provide a musical waveform calculating function and an envelope generating function by the same calculating means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art an envelope circuit and a waveform calculating circuit, which are considered as principal functions of an electronic musical instrument, are separated as entirely independent circuits in terms of hardware structure. Therefore, an assembly of the both circuits is so largescale that they are not suitable for fabrciation as a large scale integrated circuit, in particular, as one chip.
Based on the fact that the functions of the abovementioned waveform calculating circuit and envelope circuit could be expressed by the same general formula A=B.+-.C.times.D, the present inventor has considered to provide different functions by controlling the same calculation routine, thereby obtaining a circuit structure suitable for fabrication as a large scale integrated circuit, especially, as one chip.